One common type of headgear is a respirator system. Respirator systems are frequently worn by people working in areas where the air may be contaminated with toxic or noxious substances such as particulates, gases and vapors. For example, the air in a sanding or grinding area may contain airborne particulates, the air in a painting area may contain droplets of paint or solvent vapors, and the air in a welding area may contain harmful particles or fumes. The respirator system may filter the air or it may provide a supply of uncontaminated air.
A respirator system may include a helmet, hardhat or similar device for impact protection. Respirator systems that include helmets are frequently worn by people working in areas where there is a potential for impact from a foreign object. Typically, this type of respirator system includes a helmet, hardhat or another impact resistant head cover with an air inlet, face shield, and a clean air supply.
When the respirator system is in use with the face shield lowered, the face shield should form a tight seal to inhibit passage of contaminants, both particulate and gaseous, into the wearer's air space. Often while being worn, but when the respirator system is not in use, there is a desire by the user to remove the face shield from the field of view. Many face shields are pivotally attached to the head cover, to allow the face shield to be lifted when it is not needed.
What is needed is a respirator system that provides good sealing when the respirator system is in use with the face shield lowered, but that also allows the face shield to be lifted when desired.